Question: What is the minimum value of $y$ if $y=3x^2+6x+9?$
Answer: First, complete square as follows: $$y=3x^2+6x+9=3\left(x^2+2x\right)+9.$$ To complete the square, we need to add $\left(\frac{2}{2}\right)^2=1$ after the $2x.$ So we have $$y+3=3\left(x^2+2x+1\right)+9.$$ This gives $$y=3\left(x+1\right)^2+6.$$ Now, since $\left(x+1\right)^2\ge0,$ the minimum value is when the squared term is equal to $0.$ So the minimum value is $$y=3\left(x+1\right)^2+6=3\cdot0+6=\boxed{6}.$$